1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a high precision photo-resist supply technology, and more particularly to a photo-resistor draw device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Colorful photo-resistor is a display source of color filters, and mainly includes R, G, B photo-resistors. In the manufacturing process of colorful photo-resistors, first, the distributed colorful photo-resistors are coated on the glass substrates having a black matrix formed thereon. After the process of soft baking, exposing and aligning, developing, photo-resistor striping, and hard baking has been repeatedly for three times, the R, G, B patterns are formed. For the display products with high resolution rate, the black matrix being arranged on the color-filtering side needs to adopt the black matrix photo-resistors having high precision. However, the black matrix photo-resistors having high precision may have paint subsidation issue, which causes un-uniform photo-resistors within the photo-resistor barrel and the particle size may increase. When the photo-resistor draw device of conventional photo-resistor coating machine is adopted to draw the photo-resistor, the performance of the color filter products may not be stable, which affects the yield rate of the products.